Time Switch
by drkxmoon
Summary: Sakura Haruno, after following a suspicious stranger, suddenly found herself in another dimension. Where the occupants of Konoha all acts differently from what they normally would. And what’s this? There’s another Sakura who stepped into HER time!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii!!! Well, this is my second story that I'll be working on. And I haven't even finished my first one. I know I know, horrible. But I'm in a creative slump with the other one, so I figured I'd move on! Oh well. Here's my first Naruto fic. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Sakura Haruno, after following a suspicious stranger, suddenly found herself in another dimension. Where the occupants of Konoha all acts differently from what they normally would. And what's this? There's another Sakura who stepped into HER time?!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and everything that has to do with Naruto….sadly….sigh

**TIME SWITCH**

**Chapter 1:**

"Itadakimasu!" A blonde teenage male with what almost looked like whiskers on his cheeks shouted as he slurped up the ramen noodles he had in front of him.

An petal-haired girl watched as her companion practically inhaled the fifth bowl of ramen he had that night. "Gods Naruto, that's disgusting. One day you're gonna choke with how fast you're eating. Are you even chewing your food?!"

Uzumaki Naruto paused momentarily with his eating as he stared at the disgusted kunoichi beside him. "Ne Sakura-chan, don't say that! And of course I'm chewing, it's just so good and it's been three days since I had Ichirakku ramen!" he pouted before finishing up his bowl.

"Dobe." Came the insult from a dark-haired shinobi on the other side of Sakura.

"What was that Sasuke-teme?!?!" Naruto shouted with his fist clenched in front of him as he glared at said bastard.

Sasuke sat, eyes closed with his arms crossed, in front of his empty bowl, refusing to give Naruto the famous Uchiha glare that he was asking for. "You heard me loud and clear." He replied indifferently, inciting Naruto's anger even more. "Dobe."

Naruto growled in annoyance, ready to reach across Sakura and give Sasuke a good punch in the face. He was sooooo ready! "TEME! You're so gonna g----OUCH!!!" immense pain came from his right foot. He looked down quickly and saw Sakura's dainty foot stepping on his toes. The only problem with this certain "dainty" foot was that is was attached to a woman with freaky strength. To say the least…It hurt like hell. He quickly moved his foot before his toes got crushed.

Sakura Haruno scolded, angry green eyes shooting Naruto a look, "Naruto, don't even start! We're supposed to be having a nice, good dinner after that three day mission we just went through! Don't ruin it with a fight!"

Naruto pouted dejectedly, turning his head away from the two.'_The teme started it! Why was _he_ the only one getting yelled at?!_ _Grrr that bastard! I would so love to kick your ass right now.'_ Naruto fantasized fighting Sasuke and beating him. All the girls cheering happily for him on the side as they held up "GO Naruto-kun!" posters, with Hinata-chan giving him a victory kiss. At the thought of Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but smile cheekily.

Sakura observed as Naruto's expression went from anger to extreme happiness in one minute. The foxy grin plastered to his face made Sakura quirk an eyebrow. _'Naruto's so strange. What the hell is he smiling about?'_ she wondered curious. She sighed, figuring it was best to ignore Naruto instead. She took a glance at the male on her other side. Sasuke's eyes were still closed but he had an evident frown on his face. Sakura shook her head, even after many years nothing changed between Naruto and Sasuke. They still fought and argued any chance they could, their rivalry sometimes getting the best of them.

However, those close to them knew they were best friends. Both would rather sacrifice their lives than to kill one another. That much was obvious two years ago when they went to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. Naruto never gave up on his search and once they found Sasuke they fought for a long time. Naruto refused to bring out kyuubi's powers whilst he fought Sasuke, afraid of losing control and perhaps end up killing him. However with Sasuke's curse activated, making him even more powerful, he managed to knock Naruto unconscious. Orochimaru had then ordered Sasuke to give the final blow.

Sakura could remember that moment clearly in her mind. She had just managed to kill Kabuto after striking him with a charka-filled punch against his chest, forcing him to go flying against an upturned broken pole. Unfortunately Kabuto had managed to inflict severe wounds on her as well, she was too weak to move anymore as she witnessed Orochimaru give his orders. Sakura remembers the worry and fright that she experienced. She was so scared that Sasuke would kill Naruto. Naruto was one of her best friends, she would never want to lose him. He was too important; he gave her hope like nobody else could. She had cried out to him at that moment, and begged Sasuke not to do it.

However Sasuke had just stood over Naruto, watching him intently. Orochimaru, after witnessing Sasuke's hesitancy, decided to take action instead. He brought his arm out and snakes flew from his arm heading towards Naruto. Sakura had screamed before something unexpected happened. Sasuke had brought his katana out, turning quickly as he sliced at Orochimaru's snakes. His next words had brought shock to both Sakura and Orochimaru.

"Don't touch him. Do so and you'll end up dead." His face held nothing but hatred against the man that cursed him.

Orochimaru sneered. "Sasuke-kun, you want power, don't you? Kill Naruto, and you'll obtain it."

"I have all the power I need, I'd rather kill you instead." Sasuke smirked as he held his katana towards Orochimaru.

A low laugh came from Orochimaru's throat, "Ah, Sasuke-kun. You just made a mistake." The next thing Sakura knew they were fighting. The fight was gruesome with Sasuke having the upper hand. Naruto had woken up after awhile, after seeing the two fight he went into action. Together, using rasengan and chidori, Sasuke and Naruto killed Orochimaru.

Sakura smiled at the memory. Afterwards Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the gang who helped to search for Sasuke had caught up with them. They went home with Sasuke following willingly. Tsunade-shishio had given Sasuke a two year probation with nothing more than D rank missions. He was also kept under ANBU vigilance for half a year. Sasuke accepted his sentence, knowing his judgement was taken easy considering becoming a traitor and joining an S-class nin bent on destroying Konoha. He knew he owed his thanks to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was just happy they were team seven again. All jounin, they went on a lot of crazy missions together, relying on each other's trust. It was just like the old times, with a lot of major differences.

Sakura could now hold her own, she fought well and being a medic-nin she was of even more importance. She still loved Sasuke but stopped hanging all over him all the time. She still tried to spend more time with him, but now she didn't push it. She refused to be the fangirl she was many years ago. He was fully aware that she still cared for him, and still he wouldn't notice her in that way though. Naruto was still as impulsive as ever, however he knew when to control himself if it risked the team's life. Sasuke's attitude was still cold, and he still thought of himself as the best, but he acknowledged both Naruto and Sakura as an equal. They had matured as a team. Although that didn't stop the bickering and grievances they constantly gave each other.

Sasuke abruptly stood, "It's late. I'm heading home." Throwing some yen down to pay for their meal, he walked off without a glance in their direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" Sakura quickly caught up with Sasuke as he halted in his steps. He gave her a sideways glance, onyx eyes studying her closely as he waited for what she had to say. "Um….Sasuke-kun, w-would you like some company on your walk home? It's a beautiful night out, it'd be a shame not to enjoy it." If he noticed the hopeful anticipation in her eyes, he didn't show it. Looking straight once again, he continued his walk back home

"No thanks." He waved her off before stuffing his hand back in his pockets along with the other one.

Disappointment overwhelmed Sakura once again. Sighing, she watched as Sasuke's figure disappeared around the corner. _'Yup, some things never change.'_

Turning around to walk home, she was shocked to find blue-eyes right in front of her. "I'll walk with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically suggested.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but Naruto being Naruto, he remained upbeat. "That's ok Naruto, you live on the other side of the village from me. And it's almost midnight. I wouldn't want you to walk that far for me, plus we have to meet up early with Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmmm…." Naruto contemplated, staring at the ground with a hand to his chin. "You're right Sakura-chan. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow! Get home safe. Ja!" Smiling wide, he bounded off for his apartment.

As Naruto disappeared from her sight as well, Sakura continued on her journey home alone. Staring up at the sky she noticed how full the moon was. The night really was beautiful with the moon out and a gentle breeze. Breathing the cool air in deeply, she felt herself relax considerably.

Distracted observing the moon high above, Sakura suddenly collided with someone as she passed a store. Knocking both individuals off their feet, Sakura got the wind knocked out of her. "Oof!" she muttered as she rubbed her sore thigh.

Violet eyes with a hint of pink stared back at her with shock. "Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologized, observing the person before her. The person was obviously a woman, her hair unseen as it was wrapped neatly with a green scarf. She wore black pants that came up mid-calf with what looked to be a lime green Chinese style shirt. It was hard to tell as she held something covered in a black cloth at her chest.

The woman quickly looked down at the bundle she held close to herself, then grimaced muttering a curse under her breath. "Damn! I'm losing time." Quickly rising without acknowledging Sakura's apology, she raced off towards the woods.

With raised eyebrows, Sakura could only watch as the woman ran, the ends of her scarf flying behind her. Something twinkled at the corner of her eye, quickly looking down Sakura noticed an old-fashioned silver watch lying on the ground. '_Did the woman drop this?_' she wondered. Getting up, she picked the watch up, studying the engraving on the side. She didn't know what it meant, but it was probably something very important to the woman. She looked at the face of the watch again, the arms pointed to 11:51. Deciding to be a good samaritan, she headed towards the woods in search of the key's owner. She easily followed the woman's tracks in the dark.

A few feet ahead, she finally caught sight of her, still running as fast as she could. "Hey! Wait! You dropped something!" Sakura shouted towards the woman. Without breaking her speed, the strange woman looked back at Sakura with shock, but didn't stop. She gave Sakura a strange look before looking back up front and continued to run.

Sakura scowled, confused as hell, now highly suspicious. Doubling her speed, she raced to catch up to the woman. It seemed as though their destination was towards the lake, Sakura noticed. '_What is wrong with this lady?'_ she wondered to herself.

_**Should you really be following some suspicious stranger in the middle of the night? **_Inner Sakura warned. _**Not very smart, don't you think?**_

Faltering in her steps, Sakura new her inner self was right. '_She doesn't look dangerous. Still…I'll lay low. Her actions tonight are weird, I need to find out what she's up to just in case it concerns the village. Wouldn't want to lose sight of her.'_

_**Whatever, sometimes you're as impulsive as Naruto. But if something does happen, we can take it! Cha!**_

In her mind, inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air. Sakura smirked as she kept a close eye on the woman. She had taken to the trees and lowered her chakra a bit, following at a reasonable distance as she hid at the same time.

The woman had finally made it to the lake. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked behind her, then at the surrounding area. "I think I lost her." Sakura heard her mutter. "I made it with three minutes left. Thank Gods." With a sigh of relief, she rushed towards a giant oak with an opening at the base. Sakura observed as the woman walked into it.

Sakura's brows knitted together. Weird. It almost looked as though the woman _melted_ into the opening then walked through it. Jumping from the tree she perched on, Sakura stepped closer to the oak. The woman hadn't stepped out yet and she was wondering why. There was nowhere else to go, it was a _tree_ she stepped into. Sakura stood in front of the tree, peering into it she didn't see anything. With a quick decision she decided to check it out for herself.

Sakura stepped inside. All she saw was darkness, and a rush of strong wind blew against her. '_How is there wind in the tree?_' she wondered to herself, confused as ever, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. As she took another step she found herself outside again. Sakura looked around. She was outside the base of the tree. _'What is going on?! I don't remember turning around to step back out!_'

Looking back into the dark opening of the large tree, she gave it another look of confusion. Sakura turned around, proceeding to look at her surroundings. The woman was nowhere in sight. As though she had disappeared into thin air. The woman had not been a kunoichi, that much she was certain. Her movements and actions were not those of a ninja. She looked at the watch she still had. It read 12:01 am. Sighing with frustration, Sakura decided to head on home. She'll report this to Tsunade-shishio first thing in the morning. At the moment, she was exhausted. Bounding into the trees once again, she headed home.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Meanwhile at another place and what looked to be the same tree, a girl stepped out of it. She grimaced, cursing to herself. "Dammit, where is that bitch?!" She looked all around her, but she was alone. The only thing she could hear were the sounds of the night. "I guess I'll head back. I'll let shishio know tomorrow." She muttered. She took off into the trees, pink locks flying behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

TIME SWITCH

Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry to those that actually liked my fic, I know it's been several years. My computer broke down before and I didn't get to replace it right away, then I just simply forgot about my fics. I was tempted to just not continue at all, and let it be placed into one of those "Forgotten Fics" file. But I figured I'll continue it and see how it goes. Please forgive my writing style, I haven't done so in awhile, so I'm a bit rusty. Also, I'll be honest, I don't watch Naruto anymore. When shippuuden started, Sasuke became too much of a prissy drama queen, so I just stopped watching the anime altogether. So not really sure if I remember some of the terms, hopefully I still got each of the upcoming character's vaguely right. Anywho, chapter two.

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO.

TIME SWITCH

Chapter 2: I AM SAKURA

_***DOOOOOOT DOOOOOT DOOOOOT DOOOOOT DOO-CRASH**_!*

The sound of Sakura's alarm clock's final time reverberated throughout her apartment. "Ugghhhh….." groaned a prone figure from underneath a thick dark green blanket. The bundle moved and a jade eye peeked out to look at the sunlight streaming through her window. '_Kami, 6 am already? Ergh, damn Kakashi-sensei for setting up such an early meeting time! I bet he won't even show up till 10_!' With a huff, Sakura threw her blankets off her.

Raising her arms in the air, she stretched out her back and heard it crack several times. "Mmmmm, man that feels good!" Sitting on one side of her bed, she glared at her broken clock. "I guess I gotta buy another one again. Honestly, I need to always buy a spare." Sighing, she rubbed her face then walked to her bathroom to freshen up. It didn't take her long to get ready, she had a routine down which basically made her mornings very robotic: wake up, shower, dress, breakfast, bridge.

Sakura headed out towards her destination, her head still fuzzy from the lack of sleep due to the previous night's excursions. With a giant yawn, her mind wandered back to last night. After finally arriving at her place, she had tried to sleep after getting ready for bed right away. She knew she had to rise early in the morning but for some reason she felt agitated, as though something wasn't right. She had tossed and turned the whole night. She would guess that she finally slept some time after 3:30. Sakura was hoping that today would be one those 'relaxing after training' days, where she could just go straight home afterwards and zonk out. She felt unbelievably tired for some reason, feeling on edge, but not quite putting her finger on it as to _why_ .

As the bridge came into her vision, she could already see Sasuke's dark spiky hair as he leaned on the railing. Once again, he had beaten her there. It was like that each morning; Sasuke would arrive first, then Sakura with her cheerful greeting which would be followed by a grunt of acknowledgement. Afterwards Naruto would show up being his usual exuberant self, which would irritate Sasuke, then anger Naruto, and they would continue to insult each other back and forth, proving to Sakura that testosterone made the male species stupid. Of course, Sakura had her role in the mornings as well, where she would finally get pissed off, thus ending in Naruto getting the receiving end of her fist. Kakashi-sensei would show up eventually, a few hours later, nonchalant as if they haven't wasted half the morning waiting for him. It was a routine done every morning since their genin days. It ended when Sasuke left, and continued upon his return. If Sakura would be completely honest with herself, these early morning meetings was something she cherished and looked forward to and had truly missed when it was gone.

She found herself smiling wistfully as she came closer to one end of the bridge. When Sasuke glanced up at her, Sakura's grin widened.

She waved her arm at him, "Oha-!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A big grin adorned the face of the usually stoic Uchiha as he ran towards her waving his arms like a mad man.

"…..." Sakura was struck speechless, staring wide eyed at the oncoming body heading her way.

Sakura knew.

She knew she was dreaming.

This could not possibly be happening.

As she was getting ready to slap herself to wake herself up, the body of Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, genius emo ice prince extraordinaire himself, hurtled himself at her.

Sakura, too shocked to even prepare her body for the sudden attack, landed on her back with a painful "oof". She stayed still. That definitely hurt. And Sakura was still on her back with the man of her dreams hugging her around the waist. She could feel his heavy, muscled body pinning her down on the ground, his strong arms wrapped around her. Does this mean….

This _wasn't_ a dream?

Sasuke's head whipped up to look at her, bewilderment gracing his features. "Sakura-chan, is there something wrong? You didn't hit me this time and you're all spaced out." Sasuke asked with concern. Even his tone of voice was different! The deep timbre was still there, but his question came out sounding…happier, without the edge that was usually there.

All Sakura could do was stare in shock. '_Sakura-chan? Whaaaat!_' To say the least, she was inwardly perplexed. Then she started fuming!

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" screaming, she punched him straight in the face. He flew backwards several feet. At first, she felt disconcerted punching Sasuke's face, but she had no doubt that that was Naruto in Sasuke's form! "Baka! Why would you pretend to be Sasuke-kun? And _attack_ me no less? Do you want me to _kill_ you?" She jumped to her feet, and pointed an accusing finger at him, her face heating with anger.

Still lying on the ground and gripping his nose, Sasuke just stared at her in confusion.

"But Sakura-chan, I _am_ Sasuke. Why would I pretend to be the dobe?" he picked himself up off the ground and slowly walked toward her, unsure why Sakura was suddenly acting strangely.

Sakura faltered in her glare, looking hard at him. Then she sneered, ready to call him out on his bluff.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? What's going on?" A quiet voice asked uncertainly behind the confused kunoichi. Sakura whirled around, unprepared for the sight of Naruto standing behind her as he looked back and forth between the Uchiha and herself.

"N-Naruto?" Confusion was evident on her face. "Is that really you?"

"Hai, of course, who did you think I was?" the blonde answered quietly, scratching his head at this rather odd question.

"If you're Naruto, then…" Sakura trailed off as she slowly turned back to Sasuke with wide eyes, "…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke beamed.

Yes.

That's right.

Sasuke Uchiha BEAMED!

"Wow Sakura-chan! You've never called me Sasuke-kun before! Does this mean you're starting to like me now?" Sasuke asked with excitement, looking at her with hope.

Sakura sputtered, stepping away from him and quickly getting behind Naruto. "Naruto! There's something wrong with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto turned to look at her with confusion, a slight blush on his cheeks at her close proximity. "Umm Sakura-chan…Sasuke-teme is fine. You're the one acting strangely, is everything ok?" he replied in a quiet, calm voice so un-Naruto-like that Sakura took a step back from him as well.

Sakura blinked. Now she stared at Naruto. When was Naruto ever quiet? Almost shy, was Hinata actually effecting him?

Sasuke went beside Naruto and without thought put his arm on his shoulder, leaning on him as they both considered Sakura with a long stare. "Hmm…Sakura-chan's acting weird, ne buddy?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously, completely agreeing with Sasuke's comment.

If it was possible, Sakura stared even more wide-eyed. She watched the two rivals as they stood beside each other with ease and no hostility, as if they were completely comfortable in being best friends.

"I-I don't u-understand what's going on…." Sakura shook her head.

_***POOF!***_

"Yo."

Once more, Sakura whirled around with shock. "Kakashi-sensei? You're…You're…..You're _on time_!" Sakura yelled, now pointing a shaking finger at her teacher.

Kakashi tilted his head to one side, confused by her outburst. "Why of course Sakura. I'm always on time. What kind of role model would I be if I wasn't?" he replied, waving his book around.

Sakura glimpsed the title of a self-awareness book, "Kakashi-sensei, what happened to Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura never thought she'd see the day where she'd find her sensei reading something else beside that dirty book.

Kakashi-sensei gasped, Naruto blushed, and Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "Sakura! Why, I would never read one of _those_ kinds of books! I'm surprised you even know about those!" Kakashi looked at Sakura as though she had just admitted to reading porno.

Sakura brought her hands to her head, turning away from them. She's completely lost her mind. She _must_ be dreaming, there was no other explanation for their weird behavior! '_Always on time? Role model! What? Who were these people?_' Even their auras felt off. She looked around at her surroundings quickly.

*_**SLAP***_

"Sakura-chan!" the boys yelled in concern.

"Sakura? What's going on with you?" Kakashi demanded, taking ahold of her arm.

She had slapped herself. Hard. And it hurt. A lot. She really wasn't dreaming. Which didn't explain the sudden character change in her teammates.

She pulled her arm away from Kakashi-sensei's grip and jumped back from them a good distance away.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" she screamed at them, disconcerted with the whole situation.

The men looked at each other with confusion, then a hidden message was passed between them. They all suddenly stood straight and stared at her, Kakashi whipping out a kunai.

"The real question is: Who are _you?_ And what have you done to Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei demanded.

Sakura stood straight and stared at them hard. "I _AM_ Sakura!"

* * *

[A.N: I'm gonna go back and forth between the two times. I'm considering breaking off each time period into its own chapter. Would that be preferable for people? Please let me know, otherwise, it'll continue like this.]

_**ELSEWHERE…**_

"I. _AM_. SAKURA! Now untie me you son-of-a-bitch!" a rosette haired female screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're lying bitch, tell the truth! Where's the real Sakura?" onyx eyes glared distrustfully at the pink-haired girl that was tied to the post where Naruto was tied before when they had their very first training.

"Oi teme, maybe she _is_ Sakura-chan. Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" bright blue eyes came right up to Sakura's face, studying her features in deep concentration.

"Get your damn face away from me baka!" Sakura growled, jade eyes sparking ominously.

Naruto quickly straightened. He stared at Sakura shocked, then scratched his blond head. "Hmm…well, definitely very un-Sakura behavior. Yup yup." He glanced at Sasuke, "What you think teme? Should we just wait for Kakashi-sensei to show up or should we bring her to obaasan?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with the iciest expression she's ever seen, "We'll wait for Kakashi then bring her to the Godaime."

Sakura sneered. Sasuke looked at her expression and gave her one of his own. This bitch was portraying herself as their petal-haired teammate. Did she think they were stupid? He knew the real Sakura would never act the way she did earlier….

_**Half an hour earlier….**_

Sasuke leaned his tall body against his usual spot on the bridge. As usual, he was the first one there. He treasured these moments of silence in the morning by himself, before chaos ensued in the form of a hyperactive blond idiot. He sighed and closed his eyes, awaiting the arrival of Sakura to come with her usual bright greeting. He wondered if she got home ok when he rejected her invitation to walk home together last night. He quickly dismissed the thought. Since when did he care anway? "Tch." He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes again.

He felt Sakura's approach before he saw her. Sasuke's brow furrowed. Something seemed off about her aura. It felt like her, but…different. He opened his eyes slightly under his bangs as he watched her come closer to the bridge. She looked the same. Short pink hair blowing in the breeze, and Sasuke was man enough to admit that Sakura had definitely grown into an attractive woman, with curves in all the right places.

She stepped on the bridge and he noticed her glance at him as well, looking slightly confused. As she got to her spot, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the railing.

Silence.

What was wrong with her? No '_Ohayo Sasuke-kun_!'? No big smile? Not that he _liked_ it when she did that, he denied to himself. This sudden new attitude was definitely suspicious. Could it be that she was acting cold towards him because of last night? Couldn't be, Sakura wasn't that immature. Plus, he's done way worse before, he regrettably admitted to himself. Something wasn't right.

A bird flew by, chirping as it went.

Sakura gave Sasuke a sidelong glance with suspicion. He watched her jade eyes narrow as her gaze continued to focus on him.

A gust of breeze stirred their hair.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, for some reason not enjoying this rare silence. His body tensed, and he sent his ki out. He felt a darker aura around her, something very similar to his own. He raised his head and aimed his dark gaze directly into her eyes. Gone was the bright jade. Instead what he stared into were cold green eyes as she glared at him, so unfamiliar it felt like he was looking at a stranger. Warning bells rang off in his head.

Sakura tensed.

_*Whooosh* *CLANG*_

A pair of kunais dropped on the bridge floor. Two shinobis were crouched in their battle stance at their own respective ends of the bridge, kunais in hand. Sasuke spoke first.

"Who are you? You're not Sakura." Sasuke demanded with absolute confidence. The woman in front of him couldn't be Sakura. So if she wasn't Sakura, where was the real one? He felt his blood rising at the thought of Sakura being hurt somewhere. He gripped his kunai tightly. If this bitch hurt his teammate he was gonna tear her apart!

Sasuke found himself growling low. This unexpected twist in their morning was definitely a pain. He watched as the woman raised an eyebrow at him, looking even more confused, and staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

"I should be asking _you_ that question!" she replied coldly, eyes seeming to glow with anger. He could feel the fury radiating off of her in waves.

Sasuke smirked, "I do believe I asked you first. So why don't you give me a good answer, before I completely lose my temper."

Sakura scoffed, "Why do I need to identify myself to you, asshole? You obviously know who I am when you went through all this trouble to act like the Uchiha and trick me!" she screamed, preparing her body to attack if need be.

Sasuke stared at her in bewilderment, anger slightly faltering. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about bitch. Just know that if you hurt Sakura, you'll regret ever coming across _me._" He calmly stated in a low gravelly tone.

His threat hung in the air between them.

The Sakura look-alike stood still. Then she started chuckling while never losing her focus on him. "You're not very good at this, are you? If you don't even know who you're talking to." She stopped chuckling. "I _am_ Sakura, you asswipe!"

With that, she made her first move. Three kunais flew in the air, heading straight for him. Sasuke quickly jumped in the air to avoid being hit, while he quickly threw his kunai and several shurikens at her.

_*THUD*THUD*THUD*_ the shurikens embedded itself into a log. Sasuke landed quickly on the ground and did handseals for his Katon Goukakyu . He sensed her movement, aimed, then blew a stream of fire into the trees.

Sakura appeared from above, right fist pulled back. "KYAAAAAA." She yelled, aiming for his face. Sasuke dodged her move and her fist hit the ground where he once stood.

The earth exploded. Debris flew everywhere. When it cleared, Sakura stood in the middle of a giant hole. Sasuke was surprised. '_She had super strength? Just like Sakura?_' he briefly wondered just as she glared at him once more. Sasuke had enough. He refused to believe she was Sakura, and if that was so, then that means something could have happened to the real one. He was wasting time.

His right arm started to crackle, blue lightening forming around it. He focused on the woman in the hole, and crouched low, preparing to strike, when…

"OHAYO SA-….SASUKE-TEME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?" An irritating voice shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto stood there shocked, blue eyes wide. Sakura got distracted and whipped her body towards Naruto's voice. Sasuke, taking advantage of this, did a new set of handseals. He pulled with his fingers.

Sakura's arms and legs came together, bonded by the invisible strings Sasuke formed. "UGH!" she groaned as she found herself trapped. "I'LL KILL YOU! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sakura continued spouting an array of threats and insults, some so colorful even Sasuke flinched at the gruesome visuals she was describing.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Eh…Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was firm to catch the blonde's attention, "she's not Sakura."

"She's not?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"No."

"I told you already I'm Sakura! Stop saying I'm not! Naruto! This bastard is pretending to be Sasuke! Do something!"

"Eh?"

"Shut-up bitch! Don't twist it around! You're the one pretending to be Sakura!"

"Errrr…."

"Naruto! Why are you just standing there? You're so useless! And YOU shut-up Sasuke-wannabe!"

"Ummm"

"Who are you trying to fool? Naruto may be an idiot, but he's not that stupid to fall for your tricks!"

"Hey!"

"UGH! You damn low-life! Naruto, who you gonna believe?"

Naruto stared back and forth between the two.

"Tch. Don't be a dumbass dobe, you should know Sakura even better than me!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, still not really understanding what was going on.

"I know you and Sasuke are best friends Naruto, and that you guys love each other, so you should know when that's NOT him!"

Naruto chocked on his spit. Did Sakura just say…that he and the teme _love_ each other?

"Sakura-chan, wha-?" Naruto faltered with his question, disbelief in his eyes as he looked closely at Sakura.

Sakura saw the suspicious glance, "UGH! Why are you always taking his side? How many times did I tell you to be more independent and make your own choices!" she shouted angrily at him.

To Naruto, Sakura was talking in gibberish. The Naruto she kept referring to was nothing like him! "Oi Sasuke, what happened to Sakura-chan? Who is this girl?"

Sakura growled upon hearing this.

"That's what I've been trying to find out." Sasuke looked around. He saw the three posts at the training grounds. He looked at Naruto and jerked his head in the direction of the post. Naruto looked, then nodded at Sasuke. Time to move 'Sakura'.

_**Present time…**_

And this is how they all ended up at the training grounds, 'Sakura' tied up, glaring daggers at both men.

Sasuke sighed. Now all they had to do, was wait for Kakashi-sensei.

He sighed again.

It was gonna be one looooong wait.

* * *

A/U: Yay! I finished the 2nd chapter! I apologize for the "fight" scene. It wasn't much of one, haha. I'm not good with writing fights. I'm a lover, not a fighter. xD Anyway, I'll do my best to post more chapters without waiting several years to get it done. No promises though. Thank you to those that reviewed a long time ago!


End file.
